maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Addition Impossible / New Gill
Addition Impossible / New Gill '''is the 25th episode of MAD Season 2, and the 51st overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Addition Impossible: Ethan Hunt's team needs to save the world, while also struggling with simple math. New Gill: Ariel breaks up with Prince Eric and moves into an apartment with three dudes. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that one whole week after Easter and the Johnson family still have not found all their Easter eggs. #Opening Scene #[[Addition Impossible|'Addition Impossible']] (Movie Parody of Mission: Impossible) #Animated Marginals segment - Alfred's exercise bike pedals away. #Woman saves herself on the train tracks (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Satel-Night-Light (Ad Parodies segment) #Superheroes: They're Just Like Us (Cartoon) (Comic Parody of DC Comics and Marvel Comics) (Animated by Nate Theis) #LIFE: the Ride (Game Parody of LIFE) (Cartoon) #My Little PWNY (TV Parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Ad Parodies segment) #Babies Are Monsters (But Nobody Notices) (Animated by Andy Baker) #Spy vs. Spy - White Spy's Daily Stroll (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment - A guy saws a circle in the ice, but the rest of the ice comes down. #Professor Charles Xavier Boards His Plane (Spoof on Professor Charles Xavier, leader and founder of the X-Men) (Cartoon) #'Bad Idea #211:' Tug-o-Worm (Bad Idea segment) (Spoof on Tug of War) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[New Gill|'New Gill']] (TV Parody of New Girl ''/ Book Parody of Hans Christen Andersen's ''the Little Mermaid) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (from Addition Impossible) Johnny Blaze dons the third celebrity mask, then it burns and he says, "Waste of money." (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the second time Tara Strong reprises her role as Twilight Sparkle, the second time SpongeBob appeared in MAD Season 2, the second time Mission: Impossible and Disney and Pixar's Finding Nemo appeared, the second episode of MAD to show only one Bad Idea segment, and the second appearance of Superheroes: They're Just Like Us. *This is the third time Ghost Rider, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Ocean's Eleven, and Disney's the Little Mermaid appeared. *This is the sixth appearance of the Bad Idea segment. The previous appearances were: *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *#[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras']] *#'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' *#'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' *This is the 12th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *Aquaman appeared twice in this episode of MAD, and the MAD News segment was a continuation of the one from [[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'the previous episode']]. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Marlin, Johnny Blaze's Motorcycle, Coach, Referee, Derrick, and Thor *Grey DeLisle - Ariel, Pinkie Pie, and Little Girl *Keith Ferguson - Johnny Blaze, Charles Xavier, and Winston Bishop *Jim Meskimen - Kurt Hendricks, Benji Dunn, and Satel-Night-Light Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Jane Carter, Drive-Thru Worker, Applejack, and Little Girl *Kevin Shinick - William Brandt, Prince Eric, Scuttle, Red Skull, Lightning McQueen, SpongeBob SquarePants, Iron Man, Superman, the Thing, Schmidt, Spider-Man, My Little PWNY Announcer, Bad Idea Announcer, Kid, and the MAD News Anchor *Michael Sinterniklaas - Ethan Hunt, Aquaman, and Nick Miller *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle, Little Boy, and Superheroes: They're Just Like Us Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes